plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Glitches
Glitches are normal to appear in any game. Glitches and bugs are software errors that can cause drastic problems within the code and typically go unnoticed or unsolved during the production of said software. These errors can be game caused or otherwise exploited until a developer/development team repairs them. Complex software is rarely bug-free or otherwise free from errors upon the first release. This article is a list of the glitches found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. If you think you found one that deserves to be on this page, feel free to add it. Multi-Scrapping If you open the prompt to recycle multiple cards, it is possible to recycle the cards multiple times if you quickly press the scrap button. It will add those sparks also to add on and you will lose more than one of that card. It is unknown if the cards can reach the negatives from this. x2 Cards in Deck Building Bug Strangely, sometimes adding, removing, etc., 2 cards while building a deck will sometimes only display it as one (Ex: Added 2 cards to my deck, but going to the deck only shows x1). The bug is fixed by clicking the card. No help from the game Sometimes, while playing online and you fail a mission 3, 4, 5 or more times, the game won't give you a Premium Pack in an ad. It is currently unknown why this happens. Insta-Block Glitch Sometimes, Citron will be able to insta-block in Peel that Orange!, despite it being removed in recent updates. The next few hits against him will be glitched and will do more or less charges than normal. The player can also get an "insta-block." This occurs when 2 plants cause a block, and one of those plants have the Bullseye trait. For some reason, the game says that the attack was an insta-block, and the game continues as normal. This used to also occur if the plant hero uses Soul Patches. The first time will act like an insta-block, the next insta-block will fill only 6 segments which will drain on the next attack, and every other insta-block acts as normal. Insta-Blocks will still occur even if the Soul Patch was destroyed. This issue with Soul Patch was patched in the 1.10.14 update. Neptuna's Trident Glitch In the 1.6.27 update, Neptuna's trident experienced a visual glitch when using a superpower trick. If a player used a superpower trick or Neptuna's Signature Superpower: Octo-pult, he/she would notice the yellow glow clipping out of Neptuna's trident. This is currently fixed. Neptuna superpower with triden glitch.jpeg|Neptuna when using superpower trick Neptuna using octo-Pult with trident glitch.jpeg|Neptuna's trident clipped out when using her Signature Superpower. Concede Card Glitch This will only happen if you redraw a card. If your opponent concedes while you redraw a card, all cards disappear except the fourth card. Super-Block Glitch Sometimes, when your Super-Block Meter is activated, it doesn't disappear but the hero can still be take damage. This is simply a visual glitch. It occurs when plants or zombies use special abilities, such as the Sergeant Strongberry loop as in this case, Grapes of Wrath, if plants or zombies use bonus attacks, such as Re-Peat Moss, or multiple Admiral Navy Beans. Tomb Raiser Wrong Summon Glitch + Softlock Tomb Raiser Zombie has a chance to summon Mixed-Up Gravedigger, which should not be possible as it does not have the Gravestone attribute. If this happens, the game will soft lock. TRZ_Bug_Example_(1).PNG TRZ_Bug_Example_(2).PNG Electric Boogaloo's Animations Glitch Electric Boogaloo's animations are severely glitched. This ranges from going faster or slower than normal, as well as reacting to hits late. It is unknown what makes this happen. No Defeat animation Glitch After the 1.6.27 update, the Defeat animation can now appear earlier than when the hero explodes. But when both plants Team-Up hits the zombie hero, they can cancel the defeat animation. The first plant must finish the opponent hero's health to 0 and the plant Team-Up will continue the attack to cancel the defeat animation. And the opponent hero gets defeated without the defeat animation, even after the game ends. Also, when you win as Nightcap, he will disappear with a smoke bomb showing up, but after 5 seconds he will appear suddenly without smoke. It is also possible to do this if a or Power Pummel destroy the zombie hero but the initial damage for one lane is not enough to destroy the hero. It will do its defeat animation with health but when the "Plants Win" screen appears, they will warp its health to 0 and fill the Super-Block Meter, and go back to the idle animation after performing their hurt animation. On a similar note, if a player concedes while their hero is doing an idle animation, their defeat animation will not play, but the player will still lose. Auto-skip Zombie Phase and 10 second turn Glitch This glitch occurs when a hero super-blocks and the Superpower trick fails to return to player's hand due to a lag. The game will automatically skip zombie phase. When it's time for tricks, the player will only have 10 seconds to play tricks but they can still play Superpower trick card for free. Move a Dead Plant Glitch If both Portal Technician and a plant is destroyed in same fight and the Portal Technician spawns Sumo Wrestler or Rodeo Gargantuar. The plant can still be moved even the health is 0. If you moved another plant to the plant with 0 health, it still cannot move to its lane until the plant is fully destroyed. Missing HUD Glitch If Mixed-up Gravedigger is played and a non-amphibious zombie appears in the water lane, when bounced it will be missing the card details and the card background itself. Block Meter Glitch Sometimes the Super-Block Meter will be fully charged, but no block will happen. Therefore, the player will get no more blocks. The Super-Block Meter will still be charged even after defeat. This can be seen with Citron in Peel that Orange! or other missions. Playing with Fire Glitch In the 39th zombie mission boss, the music will become higher pitch. This is because of the preplaced plants and zombies. Undead Boosting Glitch If a fighter with a self-boosting effect activates said effect at zero health, it will still live if its health was boosted. Duplicated Reward Glitch After you get a higher rank (or have been promoted to a higher league), play Casual and beat it. After you beat it, you will get a notification that you ranked up and it show that you will get an amount of gems, and even it show that you have been promoted to a higher league and then give you another amount of gems. But if you checked again, no reward was given. Pink Texture Glitch Sometimes, when you lock your phone while your game is on (or open the notifications while playing), you will get a very weird glitch that will make the heroes texture in Collection, plant background texture, about section and ranked image become pink. This is possibly because of broken textures, and they are then replaced with pink texture, similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2 where textures are replaced with either sun sprites or pink textures with a black X. PvZH_4441_2Pinky.png PvZH_4442_2Pinky.png PvZH_4443_2Pinky.png PvZH_4444_2Pinky.png Selfish Engineer Glitch If a science zombie deals damage but dies in the process of a Zombot Drone Engineer to the immediate right buffing said science zombie, the Drone Engineer will receive the buff. It seems to be a visual glitch. Phantom Electrician glitch Similar to the Seedling to Wild Berry Glitch, if there's a Headstone Carver in the field and then an is revealed from a Gravestone, then does a Bonus Attack to trigger a or Hothead leading to destroy the Electrician, the Headstone Carver will still boost the 'dead' Electrician even though it's dead. And because of that, the turn will last forever until the player concedes (if in a mission) or until one of the players concede (if in Multiplayer). Unhanded Bounce glitch Rarely, when a fighter is bounced by a card such as the or the Backyard Bounce, it will not return to its Hero's hand. Rather, it will be bounced off the playing field. However, it will still be able to attack and will be immune to damage in some cases. In newer updates, this glitch can still occur but the bounced card will not attack. Still-in-Hand Lane glitch When a card is played, sometimes it will not be placed in its selected lane. Rather, it will be placed off of the playing field in the hero's hand. The card acts like it is still in the selected lane, and will deal and take damage as normal. Although it appears similar to the Unhanded Bounce glitch, the card does not need to be bounced. WaterChestnutstillinhandglitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut is played in the Hero's hand instead of a lane. StillInHandGlitchTakeDamage.PNG|However, it still takes damage from the lane it should be in. (Water Lane in this case) WaterChestnutInHandGlitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut can still be targeted, too. Undead card glitch Rarely when a card's health is reduced to zero, it will not be defeated. Instead, it will just stay on the field and continue like they have health left. Attacking it again will destroy it. Plant with 0 Health Glitch.png|Note how the Cabbage-Pult has no health Zombie with 0 health alive.png|Note how the Smelly Zombie has no health Daily Quests glitch There are some glitches involving the Daily Quests. When the player skips one quest, the new ones appear, but the old one is still there and can be completed, but it will not offer any reward. Skipping it the next day will make it disappear permanently, and no new quest is given. Zero Health Hero has zero health, but it does not appear to end the game ]] Unknown how this glitch starts, but sometimes the hero has 0 health. May be a visual glitch only. A possible cause, is that the more damage glitch occurred and the enemy hero did not know, and didn't do the amount of damage needed to lower the real health. (Ex. the health might show zero when the hero actually has 5 left.) Fighter size glitch Sometimes, when a plant or zombie is placed on the field, it will be larger or smaller than it normally is. This also happens with cards. Large_plant_glitch.png|Notice how Poison Ivy is bigger than normal SmallArmWrestler.png|Notice how Arm Wrestler is smaller than normal IMG_0363-1-.png|Notice how Smackadamia is noticeably bigger than normal Megashellery.jpg|Notice how Shellery is bigger than normal Screenshot_2016-09-24-19-38-30.png|Notice how Water Chestnut is bigger than normal GlitchRescueRadishisGiant.jpg|Notice how Rescue Radish is bigger than normal Card has no strength when planted, but icon still shows If a card with no strength points, such as the Prickly Pear, is boosted and had strength points added to it and is then bounced, its strength points will return to zero, but the strength icon will still be visible with 0 on the icon. This applies to both when the card is played and on its card. Low health animation glitch When a hero heals him/herself when they have low health and the health exceeds more than 5, they will continue to do their animation even though circumstances stand otherwise. Seedling Transformation Glitch If the Plant Hero ends their turn by placing a Seedling and pressing the button, both heroes can see what the Seedling will transform into in the next turn. This also works with Tomb Raiser Zombie's created gravestones, but the zombie hero only can see it. Invisible Card Glitch Sometimes, when the plant or zombie hero places a card, it will be invisible, but still can absorb damage and attack normally. Invisible Info Icon When looking at the Yeti Lunchbox's Info there is a picture of a light, but the lunchbox itself does not appear to be visible. YetiLaunchBoxGlitch.png|Notice it only shows the picture of the light while Yeti Lunchbox is not visible. A Fight to the Finish Line Water Glitch In the 6th zombie mission, A Fight to the Finish Line, the 1st lane of water (the 2nd lane of the whole lawn) is actually a ground lane. Out Of The Lawn Glitch Sometimes in multiplayer, when a player plays a card it won't be placed where it is supposed to be, instead it will be placed out of the lawn. Unclassified Info Glitch When you scroll left from the first card in your deck, it shows a 3 /3 card, a sun icon, and a brain icon. This is only a visual glitch since it serves no purpose in the game. Z-Mech Stolen Superpower Glitch When you receive Z-Mech from a Premium Pack, and when you click on him, it will show the image of Possessed instead of . Super-Block Meter Glitch Sometimes, when the super-block meter is almost full, and a hit makes a Super-Block, the super-block won't be registered, and the player won't get a card from it. Afterwards, when the hero is hurt, there will be no Super-Blocks as it still won't register. Transparent Superpower Glitch Sometimes when the Super-Block gives a superpower, some of the superpowers appears to be missing it's frame. Living Card If a berry with 2 attack or less attacks a Kangaroo Rider with a Sergeant Strongberry on the field, Sergeant Strongberry will attack the Kangaroo Rider after it has bounced. Leaving both its idle animation and its card icon in the player's deck. The card background is invisible. Gray Glitch This glitch is a visual glitch that makes zombies or plants darker when played. It can be triggered when you play a plant or zombie quickly as the turn starts. Wrong Attribute The is shown to have the attribute "Shielded" and the multiple attack attribute star on the Collection menu. It is purely cosmetic and doesn't act differently. This also happens with the Jugger-Nut. Sergeant Strongberry and Berry Blast Glitch When you have Sergeant Strongberry on the field, and play a berry trick (like Berry Blast), the extra damage will not take effect. This only works sometimes, as Berry Blast does normally take Sergeant Strongberry's effect. "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES - PLEASE STAND BY" Glitch This glitch is generally more of a term for various glitches as opposed to a glitch itself. Very specific scenarios can actually break the AI, softlocking the game as the AI attempts to think through a plan, although it can never truly come to a decision. Given the specifics of these scenarios, it's hard to tell exactly what makes this glitch occur. In addition, given the sizeable amount of situations in the game, the odds of stumbling upon one in regular gameplay is estimated to be incredibly large, being over one in a quadrillion. The nickname is in reference to the second panel of the end comic to The Great Cave Raid. Zombot Stomp If played near a zombie the upper body for the legs will not show. All-damage When Mirror-Nut is on the field and the zombie hero plays a card that damages all plants, such as Fireworks Zombie or The Chickening, and multiple nuts are on the field, and the hero blocks Mirror-Nut's first attack, the hero will not receive their superpower until all of Mirror-Nut's attacks are done, possibly even resulting in the hero being destroyed even if a superpower could stop them from being destroyed. Sometimes this glitch can occur in an offshoot, when another card such as Admiral Navy Bean can destroy the zombie hero when two of them are on the field, and the plant hero plays another bean, and the Super-Block activates, the hero will only receive the superpower when both Admiral Navy Beans have done damage. Ghost Zombie Yeti Glitch When a Zombie Yeti bounces itself at the end of a turn, the card may return to the player's hand as normal, but the card will be invisible and unplayable. Additionally, the Zombie Yeti will linger on the field and zombies can be played on this Zombie Yeti's lane as if it had Team-Up, which is normally impossible for a zombie. Attacks will phase right through the Zombie Yeti and it can not attack. Insta-block glitches are also linked to this glitch. It is unknown how this occurs. TeamUpYeti.PNG|A Zookeeper on the Zombie Yeti's lane. TeamUpYeti2.PNG|A Cat Lady on the Zombie Yeti's lane. Note the yellow button Gargantuars' Feast When Gargantuars' Feast creates a Surprise Gargantuar when all possible lanes that it could be moved in is occupied, sometimes the game will ask the player to move the zombie although there is no lanes available. This will cause the game to softlock and force the user to concede the match or kill and relaunch the app. Trick or Treater in Plant Hero's hand glitch Occasionally in the boss battle of Peel that Orange!, a Trick or Treater will be drawn into Citron (PvZH)'s hand. If he plays it, it will appear to have the Teamup trait, and during the fight phase, the Trick or Treater will damage and destroy himself. Aside from this, he will behave regularly if the zombie hero plays tricks during the tricks phase. Seedling to Trick or Treater Glitch A sub-glitch to the previous glitch, occasionally, a Seedling may transform into a Trick or Treater. The Trick or Treater will allow the Zombie Hero to gain treats normally. The Trick or Treater will attack itself during the Fight phase. This can also occur with Petal-Morphosis, and if that happens it will cause the game to softlock when it is supposed to attack. Letting the Air Out of the Band Upon the end of a Multiplayer match, when the game plays the main theme for the quests menu, if the button to go back to Multiplayer menu is timed just right, the note for one of the instruments does not properly end, and it will keep playing until the music is changed. It's unknown exactly why this happens, and it's never been replicated. However, one possible cause is the game's music is a .midi file played in real time, and not an .ogg or an .mp3 played, and thusly, by timing the end of a song just right between when a note starts and a note is supposed to end, the game is never properly told to end the note, and the instrument keeps playing. Upon the song changing, it's told to stop all instruments in the song playing, and that's why it is fixed. Patched Glitches The following glitches were patched out eventually. "Permanent trait" glitch Sometimes, when a fighter with a trait that was given by another card, for example, an Imp gets Deadly or a Deep Sea Gargantuar gets Frenzy is bounced, the card in the player's hand will still have the trait icon on the health or strength. This continues to apply when the card is placed, and it will not go away until the fighter is destroyed. This however is purely an aesthetic glitch and the fighter will behave like usual. This was fixed in 1.6.27 update. Seedling to Wild Berry glitch If a Seedling transforms into a Wild Berry, the Wild Berry will not go into another lane. The turn will last forever until one of the players concedes. This glitch no longer exists. Soul Patch soft-lock Before the update that removed the animation that the zombie attacks again to the direction of Soul Patch, if you used a Bungee Plumber on the plant hero, the game will not respond and soft-lock. Soul Patch and Uncrackable Glitch When Wall-Knight has a Soul Patch on the field and then he uses Uncrackable, the zombies that are supposed to hurt Wall-Knight that turn will still damage the Soul Patch, despite the hero isn't taking any damage. This glitch no longer exists. Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves Glitch In the 26th plant mission Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves, you can't plant on the height lane. However, the zombie heroes can still play zombies on that lane. Still, you can still perform tricks that can affect zombies on the Heights lane, such as Big Chill, , or . This increases total difficulty of the mission altogether. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes